What the Prophet Foretold
by Ebony Laksha
Summary: AU, Slash, OCC Canon Chrctrs., What happens when Snape takes Harry to find out that Lucius is his father?
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

James Potter sat in the Great Hall. He couldn't believe it was only five in the morning. The rest of the Marauder's weren't up yet.

The Gryffindor could not sleep. He was falling in love and spent most of the night denying it. At about four in the morning, he had finally admitted it, but he wasn't able to fall asleep.

Much to his surprise, his love walked in the Great Hall doors. James studied his plate and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hmm...Potter, why are you up at this hour?" The blonde wasn't mean to the Gryffindors, like Severus was. He even found a few of their pranks amusing. Now, in their sixth year, Lucius found that he had somewhat of a crush on Potter.

"Couldn't sleep," Was Potter blushing? "You?"

"I'm always up this early. " The Slytherin straightened in his pride of outdoing others. 

James rolled his eyes and shook his head while smirking. "Always the Slytherin, I see," He ran a hand through his hair and watched the blonde nod.

"Yes, well, don't fall asleep in your porridge, J-Potter. " Malfoy strutted away as the rest of the school filed in.

"Yeah, thanks, Malfoy. " He watched the retreating backside in earnest.

"Yes, he does have a nice arse," James jumped as he heard the calming voice of Remus.

"Geez, Moony." James turned back around to his porridge and took a bite. "Ponce." 

'We're not the ones in love with a Slytherin," Sirius teased, although he was still somewhat sore when Remus told him of his suspicions about his other friend.

It's not that Sirius was homophobic, but that he loathed Slytherins. No, only Peter was homophobic, and that's why this had to be kept secret. It was all going good, until the day of the Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

***

"I think it's pointless to be going to games in which your own team plays nothing in," Severus complained loudly, as they walked from the Quidditch Pitch, cold and wind chapped.

"Hmm?" Lucius slowly walked past the locker rooms, which held the Gryffindor team, sweaty and cheeks flushed. He could still see James's eyes flashing and his skin glowing with the spectacular win.

Snape sighed and looked to what Lucius was paying attention to. "Luc, go find him. I'm sure he wants you too." He heaved another sigh and walked off, leaving the blonde to wait anxiously outside.

All of the Gryffindors nodded to him, but didn't say anything. After waiting impatiently for fifteen minutes and watching all of the players leave, Lucius entered the building.

"Hello?" the sixteen year old carefully made his way back to the showers. Only one shower was running. He grinned slightly. Maybe he could frighten the other boy.

He snuck up carefully, but stopped in awe. James was completely nude, one hand held him up in the path of the running water, while the other was limp at his side.

Black locks were matted to the sides of his head and his eyes were closed, as his face was pounded by the small drops of hot water.

Lucius whispered a spell and noticed James stiffen. "Turn around," he ordered softly.

"Who are you?'' James gasped as he opened his eyes and cold see clearly. "How?" He realised that he was wearing nothing in front of the blonde, and turned to the wall, blushing furiously. "This is, um, the Gryffindor Lockers, you know."  James squeaked out as he felt the other wizard move closer.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."  James heard the rustling of material and cloth hitting the floor. He shuddered at the sound of that voice speaking to him in such low tones. "As to your other question, the spell I used permanently cured your eye sight. I found it in the Restricted Section.''

The Gryffindor could almost feel his smirk. Suddenly, he gasped as he felt Lucius's hard-on in press against the cleft of his arse.

James knees instantly went weak as a kiss was placed on the nape of his neck. He started to fall, but Lucius caught him.

"Hold on there," the blonde chuckled and James could feel the toned chest rumble against his back.

***

Sirius and Remus walked to the locker rooms in search of their friend. Prongs always liked to take the longest showers, but this was ridiculous. 

The werewolf opened the door first and halted.

"Padfoot," he almost giggled at the smell of sex," It seems Prongs is um, sort of occupied."

Sirius frowned. "What could occupy him in the sho-OOOHHH!" He understood and instantly rushed outside.

"Good luck, Prongs." Remus smiled and followed his boyfriend out.

***

James gasped loudly as Lucius grazed the top of his ear with his teeth. Lucius licked the inside of the shell, and felt the Gryffindor press back firmly against him.

Slowly, he lowered the other to the wet floor, water cascading down their naked bodies.

"Tell me, James. Are you still a virgin?" Lucius whispered the question. Hazel eyes looked at him insecurely, and slowly the Gryffindor nodded. "It's all right love." Lucius smiled, pushing a piece of hair out of the other's eyes. He leaned over the other boy, his elbows beside his head and gently kissed the pink lips.

At first, it was chaste, yet filled with so much passion and fire, it progressed rapidly. Their tongues battled for dominance, intertwining, and leaving no place unsearched. 

After the blonde was finished exploring the other's mouth, he pulled  back sucking on the tongue slightly, eliciting a moan from the boy beneath him. 

He smirked and started his trek downward. He bit and sucked on the smooth white neck, until it was bruised and the Gryffindor was clearly claimed.

Satisfied with the neck, he moved to the broad chest, leaving a trail of kisses down to the hard brown nipples. 

Lucius loved to feel James squirm beneath him and his wish was granted when he wrapped his tongue around one of the hard nubs. James arched his back contently, not wanting the torture to end.

After paying his due respect to both of the nipples, he made his way lower. James groaned and writhed when Lucius got no farther than his belly button. His inaudible complaints ceased when the hot serpent like tongue swirled around in his navel, slowly tongue fucking him.

James held the blonde hair between his fingers, as the pink lips kissed the trail of hair leading to his aching cock.

Lucius barely nipped at the tip of the rather large erection and popped back up with a smirk on his face. "If I give it to you, then you are mine, and I am yours.'' The Slytherin proclaimed, all of a sudden serious.

James eyes turned bright and shown with love and lust. "Thank you,'' was the only reply he got before he took the Gryffindor.

***

July 31, 1980            

James cried out in pain as another contraction hit him. 

"Prongs?" Sirius dropped the groceries in his arms and ran over to his friend. "Remy, it's happening."

The werewolf ran into the small home and helped his lover lay their friend on the sofa. 

"I need Luc here," The brown eyed man called out to anyone that would hear him.  The other two exchanged knowing glances.  

Ever since the Slytherin had joined the Death Eaters, even as a spy, James refused to have anything to do with the other wizard, even though he was still madly in love with him.

"We're here for you, love," Sirius wiped away the sweat at his brow, while Remus walked over to the fireplace and called for Albus.

"Is it time?" the older wizard rushed in. 

"What do you think?" James growled angrily. 

Sirius put a hand to his forehead and looked at the headmaster worriedly. "He's running a fever. James?" He softly slapped a pale cheek on his friend's face. Nothing happened. "Oh Merlin, he's passed out.''

"We'll have to cut the baby out of him. Do you have a quill lying, oh thank you." Albus instantly transformed the writing utensil into a scalpel and cut the swollen stomach. 

Remus removed the baby and shrieking filled the room. The three conscious people smiled. 

Albus healed the Gryffindor, and the two Marauders cleaned up baby Harry. "Sirius, is everything ready?" Dumbledore brought up the arrangements for the father and his newborn. "It's best to do this tonight. We need to get them into hiding, but let him rest for a while." He smiled to the sleeping wizard.

That night, the Fidelius Charm was put into place, none of them expecting the inevitable to happen, which came on October 31, 1981.  

**End of Prelude**

**This is just background information. Chapter one explains why this is important. ^_^ Reviews that are nice are good. DON'T FLAME ME!!!! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

****

What the Prophet Foretold

By

Emilea Wendelin Clark

Chapter 1

Harry Potter ran a hand through his thick raven hair as he sat nervously in the lavish study of Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore had written him, saying being there was safe and that he should trust Snape, who would deliver him to the Malfoy's.

Now, he was awaiting Lucius Malfoy, along with Draco, who was sneering at him. Harry looked around. It was much more like a library. Books lined the walls to the arched ceiling. The black desk against the far back wall, was magnificently carved. Harry was sitting on a black, leather couch, while Draco was in a high back, black chair. He felt like a beggar compared to his nemesis. Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde Slytherin, when Lucius Malfoy and Snape entered the room, their robes sweeping dangerously around their booted feet. 

'Great,' he thought as his fear rose, and his stomach twisted. 'The only person missing is Voldemort. Then, it would be a great _Torture Harry Potter_ party.'

"Mister Potter," Snape began. His silky voice caused Harry to squirm from discomfort. If only the potions master knew what it did to him in Potions class. "We're here to inform you of your family." He stood standing next to Draco's chair, while the older Malfoy stood in the doorway.

"I wouldn't call the Dursleys my family, sir," The Boy-Who-Lived was slightly confused. The only problem with the Dursleys was that they were terrified of the fully trained wizard, snarling at them to let Potter out. 

Snape scowled at the naive boy. "Not those pathetic infidels." His voice softened, as he looked into the glaring emerald green orbs. "Something a bit closer to home."

Harry was confused. His sweaty palms were wiped against the baggy hand-me-down pants of Dudley, nervously. "What do you mean? I don't have any other family, unless you count Snuffles." He noticed Draco snicker at the name, and realized how it could be mistaken for a pet name of a lover.

"Listen, and you might understand the concept that your mutt has an idea of, for once in his life." He ignored the glare coming from the raven haired boy, but winced inwardly at the flash in his best friend's sharp, silver eyes. He showed no emotion, however and continued. "Your mother was not Lily Evans." The older wizard gave a pause for dramatic effect. He enjoyed watching Potter's eyes widen and his jaw drop. "In fact, you don't have a mother."

Harry sank against the cushioning of the soft sofa. "What do you mean, no mother?" He mumbled after the feeling of dread hit him, when he knew he was going to regret the answer. 

"You see," the potions professor took a deep breath and glared at the younger Malfoy for snorting indignantly. "You have two fathers." He gauged Potter's reaction. If the insolent boy was to get to upset, the headmaster had warned him that the magic the child carried would cause extreme damage to the mansion.

The younger Malfoy couldn't hide the laughter in his eyes. No wonder the two's relationship didn't work out. It didn't take long to figure out why Harry was at Malfoy Manor, when Snape told him that the mudblood wasn't his mother. Obviously, he now had a half-brother.

Harry, obviously, took longer to grasp the meaning of the man's words. His apparent shock rose, as he noticed Draco's father glide towards him. Realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, and his chest closed in. Frantically, he stood up and wobbled from dizziness and lack of oxygen in his chest. He had to get out of there, and Lucius sensed it. He moved back cautiously, and let the boy pass without a word.

The boy's worn trainers squeaked against the highly polished black marble floor of the foyer. He never noticed the uniquely sculpted banisters of the spiralled staircase or the how fine and smooth the grain of wood on the door was, as he shoved them open.

Freedom. It was his first thought as the gentle breeze struck the moisture on his face. His feet carried him to a large walnut tree, which hadn't been affected by the offending heat of the summer yet. Slowly, he sank to the shaded ground, and pulled his knees to his chest, while burying his head into his hands.

***

Meanwhile, Draco was watching his father. It had occurred to him that Harry might yell and scream or feint away, but running away was the complete opposite of the Gryffindor traits the Boy-Who-Lived was known for. He looked to the dark haired man standing behind him, and noticed that he was biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing at the irony of the situation.

Lucius also noticed this and glared. "Severus, would you mind talking some sense into him, though I see how that could be hard for you, seeing that you have none yourself." He knew by the death glare sent at him, the potions master couldn't come up with retaliation. The older blonde knew he was the only one who could insult better than Severus could.

He watched the man turn and stalk out of the door. Then, he turned to his son. "I assume you are confused." He stated as he watched his son's facial expressions. 

Draco just shrugged nonchalantly. "It just surprised me that you were gay. I mean you and mum," He didn't finish the sentence. 

"We were best friends before she met Voldemort. She turned into his sex toy and I was used only to produce an heir." He skilfully avoided the topic of his wife's death. "You are my son. I love you. Harry is also of the same blood. Accept him for that, please." He begged the smaller wizard, who stared at him with shock. 

His father never begged for anything until now. It must have been important to him. "I will," was all he said and his father's face lit up with a light that only shown when he was born and he was only told that by his godfather, Snape.

Both men were excited and anxious to know what this new family would be like.

***

Harry dried his eyes on a grey sleeve of his over sized shirt. He knew the shedding of tears wouldn't help, but it made him feel better. He never heard the approach of footsteps, as his eyes were closed and he was lost in thought. A hand gently touched his shoulder and he jumped, scared. His professor watched gleefully, loving the way he scared the boy.

"He's only telling the truth, you know." Snape sighed and sat down next to him. He didn't have to pretend to hate Potter, since they weren't in school, and no junior death eaters were running around, but old habits were hard to break.

Harry stared at a ladybug crawling its way up a blade of grass. "I know, I just...I mean," He blurted out the only thing that came to mind. "How can a man have a baby?" His face went red. He sounded ridiculous, and knew it, but that's the only, somewhat intelligible, thought that came to mind.

The Boy-Who-Lived stared at his professor with curious eyes. "Ask Draco. He knows about everything." The obsidian eyes rolled along with the sarcastic remark.

"Will they accept me? Or like me?" Harry hunched his shoulders and massaged the back of his neck lightly with weathered hands. 

Snape ran a hand through his own raven black hair. Would Lucius and Draco accept him? For Potter's sake, he hoped so. "Yes," was the only answer he could give the other.

The emerald eyed boy looked up at him, his entrancing eyes sparkling with hope. "Really? I hope so." He took a deep breath and stood up, while wiping off the black baggy pants and offering a hand to Snape, who, surprisingly, took it. 

Leisurely, they walked back up to the mansion. Maybe they didn't hate each other as much as they thought.

***

As they walked back into the front doors, Harry couldn't feel his chest expand for air.

"Breathe, Potter," Snape told him, before entering the dark study once more.

Once Harry took his advice, he instantly calmed, though nervousness still flayed itself upon him, shown by the intertwining fingers. They cautiously walked into the room containing the two Malfoys.

"I'm sorry for running. I just freaked." He let himself be led to the leather couch by Snape. Harry noticed that Draco was no longer laughing or making fun of him, but was smiling genuinely.

Lucius nodded, and went ahead and asked, "I've spoken with Draco, and we would like you to reside with us for the summer and if it works permanently move in." 

Even Snape was shocked by his proclamation, none the less, Harry. "Well," He looked at the three of them. "Only if I won't be a burden," answered Harry. He was more intrigued as to what his new family would be like than scared. Draco appeared to say nothing offensive to the idea. 

This was either going to be a great summer or a _really_ bad one.

****

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Boy-Who-Lived was still waiting nervously in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. The older men had been speaking quietly in the hall, obviously in a disagreement with one another. The two came back in, no expressions showing their current disagreements. 

"Draco, if you could please show Harry to the Blue Room? And both of you get washed for dinner," Lucius commanded gently. 

Without a complaint, the two boys walked out of the room slowly and headed up the long stairway to the rooms. "Mal-"

"It's Draco," the blonde corrected hurriedly, his head down. 

"Draco," Harry repeated. "Why does he want me here?" He waited anxiously for the answer. 

Draco was at a loss for words. He had expected a question of why he couldn't go back to the muggles or if he could invite his muggle loving friends over. "You're his son." The answer was simple and clear. The Gryffindor was a Malfoy now. He was a pure blood. The thought was unfamiliar and different, and somewhat comforting.

Suddenly, as they reached the room, a wave of emotion stole over him. He had a family to go to. Something he'd always dreamed of. And now it was his. 

"Here you are. The water closet's down the hall and to your left. We need to meet out here in thirty minutes so I can show you to the dining room." Draco left him alone, standing in the room by himself. 

***

Thirty minutes passed and Harry was waiting on the Slytherin to show him to the dining room. They walked there in an uncomfortable silence. The house was embellished with paintings and coat of arms. The dining room was not much different. A large wooden table stood under a grand chandelier. The table was big enough to sit twenty people, easily. The two men were already seated and waiting on the two boys to sit. They did so, a volatile silence encasing them as the food appeared forthwith on the table. 

"So, Harry, Severus tells me your things are still at the Dursleys?" Lucius meant for it to sound casual, but it came out harsher than he intended for it to. 

Harry nodded and pushed his food around on his plate. "Yes sir."

Everyone stared at him and Lucius gave a smile. "It's just Lucius, Harry. No formals are needed." This seemed to break the tension formed around Harry. 

"Thanks. So, did you meet my dad at school?" Harry asked as he took a bite of the creamy mashed potatoes. 

The older wizard nodded and much to everyone's amusement, a dreamy look came upon his face. "Yes, but we didn't get together until seventh year. He was the best person I ever knew, but Severus didn't seem to think so." The potion's master just snorted, but didn't say anything. "Yes, the two were rather annoying, going at each other's throats because of a prank." Snape still didn't say anything, but ate his dinner without a word. 

Draco watched the new father and son interact. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. "So, Harry, do you have your school stuff?" This topic brought an overcast over his new brother. "Is something wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "It's still over at the Dursleys." Apparently, he wished to avoid the topic, so throughout the rest of the dinner, the topic was on Quidditch. 

***

"Harry, I am sending Severus with you to pick up your things," Lucius watched his son invert into himself. If what Dumbledore had told him was true, then it was best he didn't go. "I'll see you later." He let Harry get in the carriage before talking his friend. "Albus warned me of some things about his uncle's. This is why I ask this of you." 

Severus nodded and stepped in the carriage. If Lucius felt the need to ask a favour, something must have been seriously wrong with the boy's previous home. Upon watching Harry, his suspicions were becoming more and more ratified. The boy kneaded his knuckles continuously, and he kept his eyes down. The colossal sized clothing seemed to be just barely disturbed by his movements. 

"Mister Potter," he watched the boy's head lift and fear shown in his emerald eyes, but he never broached the subject of the Dursleys, or so he thought. " Why on Earth do you insist on wearing those rags?" 

The shame in his student's eyes was apparent, but he was stilled answered. "The Dursleys gave them to me." 

The answer was sufficient for the time being, but he had other questions. "What will they say about your new arrangements? Upset, I dare say?" He waited, and when Harry looked at him, he realized how wrong he had been.

"Sure, upset." Dead eyes stared into his and they were both startled when the carriage stopped. They were there and Harry's agitation seemed to become worse. 

Walking up to the house, Snape noticed how similar they all were. Similar, hell they were carbon copies of one another. The interiors were probably decorated the same way also, no sense of individuality. When they reached the door, Harry seemed to be on the verge of tears. 

"Sir, I can't do this." He whimpered out, petrified. No one had known that this had been his hell for the past fourteen years, and now he was afraid they wouldn't accept him if his professor found out. "It's not that I don't want to," he tried to reassure Snape to save what little self preservation he had, "But I don't think they-" He was cut off short by the door opening and  stupendous creature stood in the doorway. 

"Boy!" The creature spoke cruelly. It seemed to be a man, but a horridly fat one. Snape could see Harry shake as well as his magic waiver. Only something appalling could cause a wizard's magic to waiver, and it angered Snape to see the Boy-Who-Lived's magic being shrunk into nothing, almost.

"Mister Dursley, we are here in pursuit of Mister Potter's belongings. You are no longer bearing the burden of his custody." The raven haired man stepped between the two, hovering over the fat man. 

Dursley was too stunned to move, but Snape pushed past him, with Harry following. Allowing Harry to lead, he was shown up the stairs and into a small bedroom with four or five locks on it. If that wasn't bad enough, then the room itself was pitiful. It was completely bare with only a bed and a single sheet. "It's not much, but it works." Harry tried to shrug it off, but Snape knew better.

Kneeling on the floor, the younger wizard pulled up a loose floor board and grabbed three things out. A photo album, invisibility cloak, and his wand. They went back downstairs, and to the cupboard under the stairs. "Hold on a minute." Harry grinned to himself and pulled out a bobby pin from the inside of his photo album. Within seconds, the deadlock was off and he was heaving his trunk from the closet. After taking his things to the carriage, Snape made Harry wait there while he spoke with his uncle. 

"You incompetent, worthless, gruesome, hideous, horrible, crude, dissonant, cacophonic, ignorant, benighted, empty-headed fool!" He growled dangerously. "I do not yet know what kind of abuse you placed upon him, but I will find out and I will be vengeful, even if he refuses to retaliate." With that, he swept from the house and the two left, with Harry hoping never to see the Dursleys again.

  
  



	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The ride to Malfoy Manor was silent and tense. Harry knew that his potions professor had felt his magic falter at his uncle's appearance, however, the man refused to acknowledge it to his student's face. At this, the Gryffindor was thankful. He did not want to speak of his abuse. 

Severus was somewhat shocked by his discovery of the life of the Boy-Who-Lived. How could the muggles treat him so horridly? He firmly believed that the child was spoiled for the past seventeen years and now to be proven wrong was frightening. Never before had he been so deceived by another's outward appearance with the exception of Lucius. It seemed Mister Potter was more Slytherin than anyone cared to notice. 

"Mister Potter," Snape watched the boy tense up at his words and decided to get this over with as quickly as possible. "I refuse to say this more than once. I believe I owe you an apology for my actions towards you. My behaviour was not solely based on my status as a spy. I refused to see your ordeal at home. I am truly sorry." Harry's astonishment showed on his face. He moved his mouth but no words seemed to form. "Really, Mister Potter, your words might be more suitable for a fish."

An amused look crossed over Snape's gaunt face and his smirk was more playful than scathing. Slowly, the carriage stopped in front of Harry's new home. "Um…I…you…" Harry couldn't seem to say what he wanted to. 

"Yes?" Severus' eyebrow rose slightly as he awaited the statement from his student. 

"Are you going to tell them about the Dursleys'?" The question came out in a whisper, and the Gryffindor seemed ashamed of the situation Dumbledore put him in.

Severus stared inadvertently. "I'm sorry, but they most likely already know."

"What?" Harry's eyes grew wide at the idea of him never being able to keep a secret to himself. "Wh-" He set his jaw as he realized that once more the headmaster betrayed his trust. He stepped out of the carriage and pulled his trunk out. 

"Mister Potter, he did it to protect the muggles. Do you think that Lucius would have allowed his child to be yelled at like the overblown idiot did to you? He would have Avada Kedavra'd him and his family then and there." The potions master followed the boy carefully, who just stopped dead in his tracks.

"I don't know, but I should be warned or at least had a chance to explain myself or anything. But he does this every time. I lost Sirius and Remus because of him and I won't lose anyone else." At these words, he turned towards the mansion and walked to his father and brother. A reluctant tear fell from his eye and he wiped it away. 

The two blondes refused to acknowledge it and Lucius held back to talk to his life long friend. "What in the hell did they do to him?" A fire coursed through the silver eyes.

Snape sighed. "He is upset with Dumbledore. He thinks Albus betrayed his trust by telling you about the Dursleys. He blames the death of his godfathers on the headmaster." At this statement, he looked sharply at the older Malfoy, who looked away from him.

"Hmm…well, I have an engagement tonight. Will you watch him?" Lucius asked cautiously. "I do believe he'll go to sleep soon. He looks exhausted."

Severus sighed and nodded. He wasn't sure how the two boys would turn out to be tonight, but he would sure in the hell going to make them get along. Slowly, they walked to their separate rooms.

***

_It was night out and Harry stood on the balcony of his bedroom. The moonlight streaked past him and made his pale skin shimmer gently. It took a moment for Severus to notice he was only wearing silk pyjama pants. His thin, but well built upper torso flexed as the seventeen year old turned to greet him._

_"I've been waiting for you, hon." The pet name did not surprise Severus in the least. In a way, it was comforting. "I've been lonesome without you."_

_"Mmm…" Severus agreed happily as his body met against his student's. Slowly, their lips met and their tongues danced playfully against each other. He ran his hands down the smooth face and felt the delicate body shudder beneath his. The strong hands reached and grabbed the smooth black hair at the base of his neck and devoured his mouth eagerly._

_"I love you." Harry pulled back breathlessly and loosened the grip. "Forever."_

_"And ever."__ Snape muttered against the full pink lips._

_"Always."__ Harry answered back._

_"Eternity."__ Both men fell against the bed and let a white light engulf them as they made love._

***

Severus woke drenched in a cold sweat. The light against the night sky told of the dawn coming. He wasn't dead and he just woke up from a pipe dream about Harry Potter. Great, another beautiful da-! WHAT?! He did not just think that. Looking down at the obvious evidence, he moaned and closed his eyes. This was NOT good. Having dreams about others was not only immature, but perverse. He knew sleep would become impossible for him to achieve once more, so he stepped out of the comfortable bed to take a shower. A Cold Shower.

***

By the time he reached the kitchen, both boys were sitting at the table, neither of them properly dressed. "You would think by the time that you would have reached your first year, you would know how to get up and dress for breakfast." Severus concealed his deep breathing by pouring himself a cup of coffee. Harry's hair was still disheveled from sleep and his eyes were still filled with grogginess. 

"And you would think that you would get at a decent hour. I swear. Do you ever sleep?" Draco muttered nonchalantly under his breath and snorted at his godfather's lack of response. "Where was Dad last night?" 

Severus froze at the question and stared into his coffee. How was he supposed to answer? "I was at an engagement that you need to know nothing about." The drawl of Lucius followed its owner as he swept across the room and into a seat. 

"Mmhmm…" Draco kept eating and didn't say another word. 

Harry had kept silent the entire time and just moved his food around on his plate. If Sirius had told him that they were going-No! He couldn't keep play the 'if' game with himself. "Excuse me." He stood and headed for his room. If only…Once again he stopped himself. Backtracking himself, he went to the water closet instead to take a nice hot shower to take his mind off his problems. 

**Okay, thanks for all of the reviews and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I am constantly busy or at my friends…does that count? Anyway, please don't flame, but I do love reviews. Love ya'll! (Yeah, I'm a hick…shut up!)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By the time Harry had finished his shower and gotten dressed, he could hear Draco knocking on the door and yelling about stubborn Gryffindors taking too long in the bath and inept adults who could not stick around long enough to keep control of selfish Gryffindors.

Finally, Harry jerked the door open and sighed exasperatedly. "Do what, Malfoy?" Harry raised an eyebrow and glared.

"For one," he smirked arrogantly, "Malfoy is your name, also. Secondly, you take too bloody long in the bath. Third, refrain from glaring. You look like Severus. It's disturbing, but attention-grabbing."

Harry just kept glaring at him. Once Draco began fidgeting, Harry bowed and remarked, "Oh, heaven forbid that I should disrupt the Ice Prince's schedule, for it is so much more important than all others."

"Finally learning where you stand, Potter. Glad you've got it straight." Draco's smirk became an amused grin.

Harry straightened and grinned back. "Sorry to burst your bubble, however, Malfoy is the name, Malfoy-Potter, cow."

Draco feigned hurt, grabbing at his chest. However, before he could make a comeback, Harry shoved him in the bathroom and shut the door.

"I am no heifer!" The blonde yelled at the door as Harry walked off smiling. He had one up on Draco and time to explore his surroundings.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed that ten feet from the doors, the walls changed colors, almost as though each fragment was painted into a box. The only evident difference in the color was an emblem engraved above each entrance. Two white wolves stood facing each other, kneeling on their front legs, as though they were bowing in grace. Their heads touched in the middle, creating an unusual 'M'. Both were encased by four snakes in the shape of a diamond.

"The Malfoy Coat of Arms." A voice startled Harry from his gaze. The student concentrated on the creatures as his professor began speaking, determined not to humiliate himself.

Severus watched as the boy's head stayed at its uncomfortable angle. "The wolves," he stepped closer to the seventeen-year-old. "Are recognized as the most shielding of beasts. They are said to guard the riches and 'lairs' of this family from unjust hands; even members of the family. Their color is the appearance of most Malfoys; white skin, hair, silver eyes. The snakes tell of their cunningness and serration. If you look closely," he pointed at each snake, "they are of dissimilar colors."

Harry stood on his tiptoes to view the reptiles closer. His professor was right. Each was of a different color. They were black, blue, green, and red.

Venturing the chance of not having an extremely painful, tortuous death and satisfying his curiosity, Harry asked, "What do the colors represent, sir?"

Severus, surprised at the sudden question, hesitated before answering. "The red is for the blood they have spilled and shed. The green is for their amazing skills in the dark arts; hence all of the snakes are darkened in color. The blue is for their chilled selves and yet, also for the tears they drop. The black is simply for their loss of innocence at birth."

Harry looked upward, staring at the obvious symbol of lost faith. "Why?" Why something so depressing? Why not anything cheerful?"

Severus turned and looked at him as though he was a new specimen needing to be bottled immediately to keep from asking idiotic questions. "Do you know any of the Malfoys to be consistent with the Weasleys, Mister Potter?" After a shake of the head, Severus continued, "No, the emblem expresses their demeanors and personalities exquisitely. Also, it was long known that showing affection of any sort was a weakness."

Harry uttered a small 'oh' and kept his mouth shut. Even in muggle history, people took advantage of the overly nice. Leaning forward, he could feel the snakes call to them. Slowly, slithering whispers met his ears. "Crimson blood I taste. A cobra's skin I drink. Phoenix tear frozen I see. Black roses I smell."

He listened to the growing mantra of the snakes. Pressuring the youngest Malfoy to understand, the four snakes continued loudly; faster and faster until their words began to blend together into an entirely different phrase. "Prophecies can be changed young one, in mind and heart and hand."

"What does it mean?" Harry called to them almost desperately. He wanted to understand, needed to understand. The whispers began to fill his head and rang in his ears. Falling to his knees, he called to them once more for an answer. Little did he know that he was yelling to them, filling the hall with his own screeches. Both became louder and louder, warding off anyone who dared to come near them. Blood streamed from his arms and soaked through his too large shirt.

The boy's voice rang in his professor's ears. Severus watched on warily and tried to move towards Harry, but each time he was shoved back by a field of magic. Suddenly, Harry's voice shut off and his limp body fell to the floor.

Severus tested the defenses once more and found they were gone. Running over to him, the potion's master picked the fragile frame up and examined him in his arms. Blood seemed to be running down the Gryffindor's arms and from the scar on his forehead. He walked to the nearest room. His.

Setting the boy on the cream colored duvet, Severus tore open the shirt and muttered under his breath, "You're more trouble than your father."

Sighing at the boy's wounds, he cleaned away the blood with a conjured up steaming towel. Much to his surprise, four bites along each arm had caused much blood loss. Going to find Lucius, Harry was left alone in the room with a steaming towel on each arm. He wasn't supposed to awake. He wasn't supposed to forget where he was. He wasn't supposed to be upset. Who knows how the poison would upset him?

By the time the two adults came back, Harry was convulsing with his fingers and toes curled together, his eyes rolled back in his head and a gargling in his throat.

"Damn," the potion's master cursed at his own stupidity. "Lucius, massage the tension from his body, but don't restrain him." Sitting on the bed, Severus held the upper half of the seventeen-year-old, massaging his chest to keep his new godson breathing.

Slowly, pryingly, his toes and fingers unwound and Harry's eyes focused. Severus pointed to a potion on the desk across from his bed. "Hand it to me. It contains a relaxant. Mister Potter," He lifted the boy's head gently. "Drink this. It will help you sleep."

Harry nodded, already half way unconscious. He barely got the potion down and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Severus pulled Lucius into the halls and glared at him. "What is in your Coat of Arms?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "What on earth are you talking about, Severus? What is wrong with Harry?"

The potion's master sighed and wished he could dearly strangle his best friend. "I was explaining what your Coat of Arms meant to the boy, when he began leaning towards the engravings. I was somehow thrown out of a magical circle. He was screaming and then collapsed. I brought him to my rooms as they were closest."

Lucius' face remained neutral, although his curiosity was instantly peaked. "Go on."

"He seems to have been injected with poisons by eight bite marks, four on each arm. I believe this is the cause of his seizure."

Lucius nodded and went back into the room. Severus shook his head. Would his friend ever get over his obsession of the unknown? Probably not.

Following the Malfoy, he went to check on the boy.

_Harry stood in the dark amongst a crowd of figures, magic crackling above his head. The cloaked people wore masks. _

_Suddenly, the boy-who-lived realized that he was in the idle of a group of death-eaters and was also dressed as one. They were all jumpy and whispered to each other cautiously. Trying not to draw attention to himself, Harry edged forward through the bodies. Once he realized that no one paid him no mind, he moved with more confidence. Without notice, he stood at the edge of an inner circle. In it held four glass cases. Two of them were empty. One held a black diamond, the other a silver mist like a pensieve. Inching closer, Harry could hear voices come through the glass-encased mist. He was almost able to see the faces that were creating an echo of screams around him. His breath hitched when he saw his father's face. Then his father's best friend, his supposed mother. _

_They were their souls. Voldemort had stolen their souls._

_Harry, in anger ran to lift the small case off its pedestal and threw it to the ground, emitting gasps amongst the death-eaters. The mist evaporated into the air around him and he could feel a cold creeping along his skin. Looking above him, he saw the dementors swooping above him. He fell to his knees, his mask leaving his face. All of the death-eaters stood in shock. Voldemort immersed from the crowd. _

"_Dementors may take the form of any souls they steal, my dear Harry." Voldemort ran a bony finger down the pale cheek. "You heard their screams as the dementors stole them with a kiss. How awfully sad. I knew you couldn't resist saving them, persistent Gryffindor." _

_Two death-eaters appeared behind him and jerked his arms back as the Dark Lord's lips brushed his. "I hope they enjoy your soul and that it tastes as bittersweet as you do."_

_Harry reared back and spat in the other's face. "As long as you'll never truly have me."_

_A small drizzle of blood ran down his face. "Blood is the only true taste of another." He wiped the spit off his face and licked at the crimson liquid, sighing in content. "Good riddance, Harry Potter."_

_Harry could feel his stomach clench as one dementor after another drew closer to his face. The two death-eaters fell back from him. Without their support, Harry fell to the ground helpless to the descending dementors following._

_The last voice he heard was that of Voldemort. "Worth only a little more than a common rat." The black world closed in on his mind and his last thoughts were of the failure he brought to the Order. He unwillingly lost himself to nothing._

**End Chapter 4**

**Sorry about the wait. I've had major family problems and have to stay with my best friend and her family since I was practically kicked out. Have fun reading and I should be getting the next chapter out at the first of September, give or take a few b/c of school. Thnx!**


End file.
